A Land Remembered: Of Goodbyes and Uncertainties
by PrimRose
Summary: I had to write this for a culmination project on A Land Remembered (it's a Ch. 29 continuation) I don't think many people have heard of A Land Remembered but even if you haven't R&R!


A Land Remembered Chapter 29 extension  
  
A/N: I don't think many have read A Land Remembered (I enjoyed it) If you have this takes place right after Skillet leaves the scrub. It was written for a culmination project when my class finished reading the novel, so I figured what's the harm in posting? Hope you enjoy!  
  
Tobias beckoned Emma to return to the cabin as he gazed out onto Skillet's trail. He could see no more of the wagon; he could hear no more of the family. The original team of cow drovers was dwindling down slowly, like the grains of sand in an hourglass. Tobias looked back one final time and moved on, though he would never forget his faithful friend.  
  
Back at the cabin, Emma and Glenda began their chores in the uneasy silence. They were all used to the soft buzzing of noise throughout the bustling grounds; the cries of children, Pearlie Mae's harmonious humming, and Skillet and Frog's teasing insults. All were absent now. The departure of Skillet's clan had affected the women more than they had let on, and Emma and Glenda seemed to sigh woefully at the memories of the past. Mixed emotions pertaining the future crept slowly into their subconscious thought, and silent sobbing broke out amongst them. Neither wanted to appear weak or mournful. Suddenly, Glenda snapped back into the present time and a worried motherly instinct told her that something was wrong. Sol was missing.  
  
She had been so distracted with the day's events that she had forgotten about him. Normally, he would be clinging to her skirts pleading to join the men in the fields. But he knew that he was not supposed to bother the drovers while they were working, so Glenda knew that he was not with them. She urged her mind to recall what had happened when she was last with her son. After Skillet had drove off Sol had been tugging on Glenda's ragged skirts, smudged with the stains of labor. He had rambled on to her about some kind of a present. Glenda said confusingly to herself, "A present? What could he possibly be doing! I thought I'd raised him to not drift to far from me and then he goes off not even sayin' where he was a- goin'! Lord! He could be in the swamp right this minute bein' snacked on by 'gators!" She immediately yelped for Emma to gather the men.  
  
Everyone rushed over to Glenda in a fury. They had no idea what was happening and thought they were being stopped from their work for a ridiculous reason. When Glenda explained what had happened, all of heck broke loose. Tobias shouted gruffly, "Well stop all a your babblin' and find the boy!" Zech then took charge and told everyone where to search. Before they set off he gave them a brisk warning. "Ya'll better leave no leaf unturned now!" he said with a mixture of sadness and anger in his light eyes. He glanced away and under his breath he murmured, "I want my boy back with no marks that don't belong on 'em." There were two warm tears spilling down his feverish cheeks.  
  
Frog searched alone in the brush. Twigs tore at his neck and the stringy vines, complete with thorns, coiled around his arms and legs like a snake constricting its prey. He did not stop, for he wanted to find Sol before the twilight casted its mysterious darkness upon the sky. As Frog began to cry out Sol's name with a twinge of fear, he heard a faint gunshot coming from the cabin. This was a sign from Zech. Frog hurriedly skimmed over the foliage, hoping that good news awaited him. He was about fifty-five yards away from Skillet's old cabin when he saw the blazing red hair of Sol. Although his mother scorned him for disappearing without anyone's knowledge, the group was exuberant for Sol's safe return. Glenda and Tobias had found him far beyond the orange groves attempting to stitch Emma a pillow for her upcoming birthday. He was embarrassed when his activities were discovered, for he didn't want the men to doubt his ability to be stern and masculine, although, he felt that Emma would greatly appreciate his efforts. "I wasn't plannin' on lettin' anyone discover Granny's gift, so's I hid out in the grove," said Sol sheepishly. The adults chuckled quietly to themselves and filed into the MacIvey cabin for a hearty dinner. They were worn out after fretting for so long over Sol and needed a hot meal to comfort their begging stomachs.  
  
When they had finished dinner, their stomachs gorging with a stew of beef, tomatoes, and the last of the season's potatoes, Frog departed to his cabin. Glenda and Emma washed dishes and straightened the room while Sol began to doze off sleepily. Tobias and Zech went outside to sit on the front stoop. "Zech," Tobias uttered solemnly, "I need you to promise me somethin'." "Sure Papa whatever you want." Zech replied almost worriedly. "Son, when I leave this earth I want you to never change my land. Don't let them fools come in here and destroy it like they did to your mama and you when I was gone. I'm proud of what you and me turned this scrub into and I don't wanna be lookin' down on it all changed." Zech was somewhat puzzled with Tobias remarks. "I promise you I will Papa, but I ain't so sure what your talking about. This land will always be like this. After I'm gone Sol an' his kin will protect and then them an their kids." Tobias said nothing and went inside not aware of the eerie premonitions he had had, leaving Zech confused.  
  
***  
  
It was after midnight when Tobias awoke. He felt lightheaded and chilled. His domed head felt as if was going to explode. He wrapped himself in his warm quilt that Glenda made for him, after he had fallen ill and perched his stocking covered feet upon the foot of the bed. He wished to silence his shivers so that Emma wouldn't wake up. She had been working more than necessary lately and at her age, she needed all her sleep. Tobias placed his clammy hand to his forehead. It felt fine to him, but he had a high fever. The malaria was coming back strong to attack him in his weakest hour. He hated having to fight a war with the disease. It had been coming back every so often and he was worried that it could win the battle. He thought of his conversation with Zech and how he was worried that everything was changing. Although he was firm in his commitment to not differ from his ways, he was worried that the growing population would take over. He never mentioned these thoughts to anyone, save the earlier discussion with his only son, and he didn't want to pester the others with his anxieties. His mind then drifted back to his health. He was old now and not near as strong as he used to be. Though he would never stop working, he couldn't help feeling useless. Tobias gasped at the thought of not being able to work. He then disregarded the horrible thoughts and dozed off once more.  
  
Emma wakened herself after Tobias had lulled back to sleep. She had brushed up against him and felt that his head was fiercely warm. She knew the malaria had been coming back though he neglected telling her. The thought of not being able to save Tobias added a morbid twisting knot in her stomach. Although her husband wanted to be strong like the others, Emma wanted to let him rest occasionally. She worried greatly that one-day she might not have him with her, but soon ignored the thought. Many other worries were consuming her mind and she didn't want to add another to the stockpile. Despite her aching desire to lower his fever, she did nothing so as not to disturb him. At his age he needed all of the sleep he could get. She snuck her head back into the bedding and slumbered once more. The moon shone on their sleeping faces through the cracks in the cabin walls, as if it wanted to reveal their thoughts and dreams. Soon after a dark cloud covered the moon's luminescent light.  
  
A/N: What did you think? 


End file.
